Chapter 6/Phoenix assaulted
Colonel's log stardate 53456.9. The Phoenix is searching for the Alliance mothership under the command of Lex Luthor, so far no sight of it I'm worried about Admiral Kira he's very determined to stop Lex by any means he sees fit but I'm not that kind of Captain I don't murder people in cold blood without a trial we're continuing our search. In the Asgard control room Lieutenant Commander Summers is working on the console as Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral Kira sir what can I do for you? Commander Summers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Is there any way that the Alliance ship can hide from our sensors says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She looks at him. I don't see how they can hide from our sensors these sensors are state of the art from the Asgard themselves before they commited suicide Commander Summers says as she looks at him. Before he speaks to her she gets a thought. Unless they've found a way to screen them from our sensors they took over the Valiant for a day they could have had a lot of time to study their sensors and how to shield their ships from them Commander Summers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That's true says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She inputs commands into the console. Let me remodulate the sensors to screen out any scattering fields, and there is the Alliance mothership grid 918 distance 3.7 light-years away with warp but with slipstream a matter of hours Commander Summers says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira to Colonel Tyson, Commander Summers found the Alliance mothership says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. That's good transfer the cooridnates to the helm and we'll set a course Colonel Tyson says over the com. She transfers the cooridnates. Transfer complete Commander Summers says as she looks at the screen. On the bridge Lieutenant Tanner looks at the conn. Cooridnates received ready to go to slipstream on your order Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Engage Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into the console. The Phoenix surges with energy as it enters slipstream. The Phoenix travels through slipstream. In her quarters Mariah walks out of her bathroom after taking a shower she's wearing her uniform without the uniform jacket on as she's drinking her coffee when the doors chimed. Come Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the doors. The doors open and Admiral Kira walks into her quarters. Admiral Kira what can I do for you? Mariah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You don't like my plan, you want me to take Lex to jail and he would just find a way out of it, he is a threat to the Federation why can't you see that says Typhuss as he looks at Mariah. She looks at him. Maybe because I understand that I'm a Starfleet officer and I don't kill people without trials that destroys everything that I am if I do what you're suggesting and we've been through this I've been ordered by Fleet Admiral Akaar and Nechayev to bring him in Colonel Tyson says as she drinks her coffee. Admiral Kira looks at her. I'm trying to protect the Federation, you bring Lex in, you give him another chance to escape and he will launch another attack on us, I have captured Lex many times and he gets away everytime, bringing him in doesn't do a damn thing and the threat of Lex becomes more dangerous, if Lex was gone our problems would go away maybe you would feel different if Lex went after your family, you would see my point of view says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Let's get one thing straight Admiral my ship, my rules and plus I am under strict orders to bring Lex to justice not murder him in cold blood, if we kill him we'll be no better then the Lucian Alliance Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Fine your rules, but Lex will escape and he will still be a threat to the Federation, mark my words Lex will not be in jail long, he will escape or the Alliance will break him out but I will help you bring Lex in says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson then leaves her quarters. As Typhuss is walking through the corridor he felt a sudden jolt and the red lights start flashing and klaxon sounds as the crew go to assume their battle stations, then a huge jolt as sparks erupt from the ceiling and Typhuss hits his head as he hears crewmen's voices as he sees Colonel Tyson as she tries to get his attention and she slapped him hard. Admiral are you ok Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He shakes his head and looks at her. No I'm not says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She helps him up. Come on let's get to the bridge Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Right, I wonder what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. They get to the turbolift and head to the bridge. On the bridge Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge as sparks erupt from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling as Admiral Kira helps a crewmen up from the deck and caps the coolant off. Report Major what the hell happened? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We're not sure what the hell it was we were just on course when we were jumped by something Major Gates says as he looks at her. Typhuss thinks if there's a Delta Quadrant race that can cloak and uncloak and fire at an enemy vessel. Was it a ship with a cloaking device, maybe a Voth ship says Typhuss as he looks at Major Gates. He looks at him. Maybe but we're still searching for it Major Gates says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at him and the walks over to Lieutenant Campbell at the ops console. Any sign of a cloaked ship? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Campbell. She inputs commands into the ops console. No sir nothing, wait I'm getting something it's a Malon freighter Lieutenant Campbell says as she turns to both Admiral Kira and Colonel Tyson. Typhuss looks at Mariah. What the hell are the Malon doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. I'm not sure Lyssa hail them Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Channel open Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console then turns to Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson gets up from the chair. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mariah Tyson commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Phoenix why have you attacked my ship? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer shows Fesek much to Typhuss's surprise. Who is that? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Fesek, a Malon I encountered in 2375 says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. You're from Voyager you help control the destruction of my last command Fesek says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at him. That's right I did, why are you here now says Typhuss as he looks at Fesek on the viewscreen. A reward on the hull of this ship is huge it will help me with my job Fesek says on the viewer. Typhuss and Mariah are surprised by that. Your freighter is no match for this ship, you wouldn't last ten seconds in a battle with us says Typhuss as he looks at Fesek on the viewscreen. You've got five seconds to surrender Fesek says as the transmission ends. Lieutenant Campbell looks at her console. Uh ma'am picking up five more Malon freighters emerging from warp Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console. Both Typhuss and Mariah are shocked by this. We aren't going to surrender, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Fesek on the viewscreen. Colonel Tyson looks at the Admiral. Calm down before you make our situation worse then it already is Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He walks away as she looks at the viewer. Mr. Fesek why are you asking for our surrender Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the screen. We have a reward for the hull of your ship Colonel, the price is 6,000 bars of something called latinum Fesek says on the viewer. Mariah looks at the Admiral then at the viewer. Maybe we can raise the price we're looking for a large ship that has a very dangerous man that we've been sent by our government to put away for a long time so seeing how Voyager saved you from certain death help a fellow commanding officer out Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. Fesek thinks for a second. All right there's a ship in sector 434 in grid 989, sending cooridnates now Fesek says on the viewer. She looks at the viewer. Thank you Mr. Fesek Phoenix out Colonel Tyson says as she ends the transmission. Typhuss looks at her. That could be a trap, a trick and you don't have any experience with the Malon, I don't trust them says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. In Janeway's report they this one can be trusted because he didn't order his ships to attack when Voyager took him to meet them Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at her before he could say anything Lieutenant Campbell reports. Colonel we're picking up a distress call from Voyager she's under attack by five Borg cubes Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console then at Colonel Tyson. Voyager is fleeing from five Borg cubes as it's shields are taking damage.